Inside Closed Minds
by adrirocksout
Summary: Jet's parents were killed by the fire nation when he was 8 right? Maybe but what if he was brain washed to believe that and was raised by the Dai Li? This takes place years before the series starts and this is my first fan fiction please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"Here's your money." The hooded figure said kicking a small bag of copper to the man waiting in the open door. The man slowly picked up the money looking around. "You promised me 100 gold coins!" The man said out raged. The hooded figure took a step closer and the light from the door way illuminated part of the figure's face.  
"The Dai Li decided other wise"  
"No deal." The man said closing the door. Inside the man's wife looked at him frantically holding their infant son.  
"Wong! Please don't tell me you made the deal!"  
"Dear you know I wouldn-" Wong was cut off by a boulder broke the front door down.  
"You are not to disobey the Dai Li Wong!" The hooded figure said appearing in the nearly obliterated door way. "30 mere copper coins is not enough for me to hand over my first born!" Wong said taking an earthbending stance about to throw a boulder, unfortunatly the Dai Li's famous earthen glove flew at Wong's neck and took a firm grip.  
"You will never disobey the Dai Li again." The agent said looming over Wong's crumpled body. The woman looked at the agent horrified. "Please! Don't!" But it was too late the agent sent a wall zipping at the women just before he took the baby from her arms. The wall hit the just widowed woman like a freight train as it slammed her up again the stair case.  
"NEVER disobey the Dai Li" He said walking over to the sandwiched and rocking his prize. The woman reached out a shaking arm attempting to touch her son before her last breath. "...Jet..." She said in a faint voice before her eyes closed for eternity. The agent performed a simple earthbending move, covering the carnage.  
"C'mon little one." The agent said to the infant before walking out into the dead of night and began hopping the roof tops of Ba Sing Se to report back to Lake Lao Gai.

**Minutes Later...**

"Have you brought the child?" The head Dai Li agent said as the collecter returned from his mission.  
"Of course sir." The agent said bowing.  
"Status?"  
"I had to kill both, the informant refused the payment amount and the other refused to give him up."  
"Hmm?"  
"The carnage was well hidden sir" The head got up from his throne and patted the agent on the shoulder.  
"Good job, Long Feng."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nearly 8 years after the 'collection'**

"Faster!" The elderly Dai Li drill Sargent commanded the young trainee. "Harder!" The young boy struck the board again. "Finish it!" The Sargent yelled. The boy struck the board with his foot, breaking it clean through. "Again!" She commanded setting another wooden plank on the two earthen supports.

"But, my lady-" The boy said pain evident through out his face.

"What is it boy?"

"My feet, my hands they hurt." The boy said sitting down to plug out the giant splinters that riddled his foot.

"Enough! Weakness is not tolerated in my arena!" She grabbed the boy by the ear and yanked him up, the boy yelping in pain. "Now, again!" The boy looked at his bruised and scraped hands then shook his head.

"Do it! NOW!" The boy shook his head again. CRACK! The woman struck the young boy across the face, he let out another yelp as he felt all too much pain at one time. The sting of the woman's gloved hand, the blunt pain he felt at the base of his neck receiving whip lash and the burn of already raw feet grind against the cold cave floor as the rest of his body the rest of the blow.

"Suna." A cool voice came from behind the woman.

"WHA- Oh, Long Feng deep apologies for yelling sir." Suna said bowing. "Suna can I ask you a question?" Long Feng said looking at the sobbing boy behind Suna inquisitively, voice as calm and maniacal as ever.

"Of course, anything sir."

"Why is that boy crying?"

"The little disaster decided-"

"Suna," Long Feng's voice had a deadly air to it now. "I didn't ask you what you thought of him. I asked you why is he crying."

"Oh, well um I was teaching the brat a lesson." Suna said stammering and taking a step back as Long Feng's inquisitive gaze on the boy went to a deadly stare at her. "Jet come here." Long Feng said in a light hearted tone.

"Y-y-yes sir?" Jet said looking up at Long Feng, his little voice trembling.

"Did Lady Suna hit you?" He continued, squatting and putting an arm around Jet. Jet nodded, rubbing the place where Suna had hit him. "Would you mind showing me where?" Jet ever so lightly pat his cheek.

"And thing else?"

"Y-yes sir, she pulled my ear." Long Feng flashed another glare at Suna.

"Next time she hurts you," Long Feng's voice began to harden. "Report back to me. " Jet nodded. "What do I do now sir?"

"Go to the healer and then report to Yono for your nightly meditation." Jet bowed and walked away.

"Uh, sir if you-" Suna began.

"What made you think was ok to hit the boy?" Long Feng snapped, grabbing Suna's neck.

"Y-you gave me permission to discipline him."

"Verbally Suna."

"Why are you so protective of this one Long Feng?" She uttered gasping for air as Long Feng tightened his grip.

"He is key to this experiment, he is key to my success. And if you decide to disrupt this I will disrupt you. Permanently."

"Just wait until Lu Wei finds out about-"

"No one will find out about this because I will dispose of you myself!" His grim got increasingly tighter as Suna tried to struggle.

**Meanwhile... **

Young Jet, sauntered through the halls of the Dai Li's secret hideout under Lake Lao Gai. This wasn't the first time his disobedience nearly cost him his life. A couple days prior Master Yu had nearly turned him into a pancake because he simply could not bend a boulder big enough to smash the dummy. Where ever he was, whoever saw him, he seemed to get the cold shoulder. Being shut out from something he wanted to be apart of, even the other trainee's picked on him calling him scum. The only one that was kind to him was Long Feng and although something about that told Jet it may be for bad reasons, he ignored it.

Jet stopped in the middle of the empty hall just before the healers office to play with a beetlefrog when he heard a scream. It seemed to come from the direction he came and it seemed like a woman's scream. Something deep in his gut told him that he would not be seeing Suna ever again.

"Yes?" The healer said slightly irritated "I was told to report to you for medical practices." Jet said, proud he remembered the right words this time.

"Name?"

"Jet."

"No foolish boy your code!"

"Jet. J.E.T." The healer walked from the medical table to his desk and carefully selected a scroll. "You're supposed to be training with Lady Suna, get back to your post boy. I doubt she sent you." Jet stood there shaking his head. "What are doing boy? Get! You'll be lucky if you survive Lady Suna's punishment."

"But sir, Long Feng sent me." The healer's eyes widened and quickly rummaged through his supplies, grabbing any bandage and ointment he could find. The healer plopped the supplies on a stool and then gestured for Jet to sit down on the medical table. Once Jet did the healer go right to work putting a special tree oil on his swollen cheek, applying an odd smelling cream to both hands and feet before bandaging them, and dabbing a very small amount of a potent white liquid on the fresh cut on his ear.

"Finished. Now report to..." The healer checked the scroll. "Yono for meditation." Jet hopped up and walked down yet another long set of boring, damp and cold corridors to Yono's 'sanctuary'. The door opened as Jet approached.

"Ahh Jet I've been expecting you." Yono said the mysterious air about him as great as ever. "Please do come in." Yono struck a match lighting the inscents that surrounded the small room's perimeter. "You know what to do." Yono said pulling out a small pendant from his pocket. Jet sat himself in the chair, breathing deeply and inhaling the soothing scent of the burning inscents. Yono stood directly in front of Jet and began swinging the pendant back and forth very slowly. Jet began entering a trance.

"You will repeat after me." Yono said in a mono-tone "I will repeat after you." Jet said in his own mono tone.

"In a few short days you will leave the Dai Li."

"In a few short days I will the Dai Li"

"You will recruit a group of others like you."

"I will recruit a group of others like me."

"You will believe your parents were killed in a Fire Nation raid."

"I will believe my parents were killed in a Fire Nation raid."

"The name of the group shall be the Freedom Fighters."

"The name of the group shall be the Freedom Fighters."

"And your duty will be to kill the Avatar when he returns."

"And my duty will be to kill the Avatar when he returns

**A/U I played with the formatting a little to make the dialogue easier to read. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner but my computer crashed. Anywho it's fixed now and hope you enjoy. ^^**

**A few short days after the "Disruption"**

Jet walked to the Dai Li's mess hall, he had an odd sence of pride everyone was treating him with respect and not 'Long Feng's pet'. Shortly after sitting down at a table with his plate of food Yono approached him.

"Ahhh why it isn't the young Jet just the person I wanted to see."

"What is it Yono?" Jet said irritated, normally he would welcome the mysterious master with respect but in the days past Lu Wei the great Dai Li head, had warned Jet if Yono was treated with respect harm would come to Jet and anyone he cared about for the rest of his life. Now as much as Jet want it not to be true when given an order the Dai Li head it was to be followed at precisely as said.

"_Listen_ boy," Yono said in an extremely harsh tone and grabbing Jet's throut. "I'm sure Lu Wei already talked to you. Saying your not to treat me with respect. But I got news for you and it's intel directly from Long Feng." Jet's eyes widened and everything Lu Wei had told him went down the drain.

"You musn't tell anyone." Yono said in an urgent tone smirking letting go of Jet's neck and Jet nodded.

"Lu Wei is...the Avatar." Jet's eyes widened as his pupils began to haze.

"Where are you going?" Yono said playing stupid as Jet got up and began to stalk off.

"I have a job to do." He said clenching his fists as the whole mess hall watched his somewhat dramatic exit. He was just about to enter the vast maze of halls to Lu Wei's headquarters when Long Feng blocked his way.

"Why if it isn't young Jet." Long Feng said, a manical smirk paint across hos face.

"Move." Jet replied trying the push him aside.

"Well if your doing what I think you are you'll need these." Long Feng stomped his foot and out came a large block of rock. With a snap of his fingers the block split in half and there hung two Shaolin monk like hook-swords. They were long with a cushioned grip, a thin razor sharp spiked hand guard, as well as a diamond shaped spike jutting from the bottom of the grip. Finally at the other end it curved into a manacing hook. Simple as it is deadly. Long Feng handed them to Jet and for a second he escaped his trance, staring at them in awe. Jet firmly gripped his new weapons, bowed to Long Feng and continued to Lu Wei's headquarters. The hallway was vacant, not a Dai Li agent in sight, they knew something was up but Jet ignored that feeling. Jet entered the large room.

"Jet, how glad I am to see you." Lu Wei said walking down from his earthen throan.

"Although I'm afraid your life will end quite soon." With that Lu Wei quickly raised his arms, keeping them straight out in a very waterbender like motion. Two walls shot up on either side of Jet and Jet ran at Lu Wei. The Dai Li master formed a barrier between him and the boy and in the same motion sent a wall flying at Jet. Thinking quickly Jet sidestepped, planting the end of one sword into a wall then launched himself into air taking the sword with him. He flew through the air hooking the swords on the edge of the wall. Suddenly the wall was flying faster toward the iron-door enterance. Jet climbed over and jumped to a side wall, running will incredible speed as well as blocking and dodging the spikes and boulders thrown at him. Jet sailed off the wall knocking Lu Wei down, catching his neck in between Jet's legs. Jet speared Lu Wei's hands with the diamond shaped end of his swords, rendering his hands useless.

"Jet wai-" But it was too late the brutal instinct instilled in Jet by the Dai Li had already kicked in. Jet's bandaged hands had began delivering blow after blow, breaking many of the fragile bones that make up the human skull. Lu Wei's legs flailed, trying to break free.

As each agonizing blow was delivered the weight on Lu Wei's chest seemed to get worse and worse. With his nose broken and blood pouring in through his mouth it became a losing struggle to breathe. Finally after what felt like days to the dieing man, Jet stopped. His face spattered with blood and the once dinjy white bandages were stained red. Jet reached back yanking out one of his swords from the man's hand and put the diamond shaped end to Lu Wei's throat.

"Wait," Lu Wei said in hoarse and extremely strained tone. The man sharply inhaled.

"Before you kill me you must know one thing." He struggled to inhale one last time.

"I...am not the Avatar." Jet snapped out of his trance, realizing he was about to do. Tears filled the 8 year old's eyes. Lu Wei weakly smirked.

"Please Jet...as my dieing wish...put me out of my misery..." Jet wiped the tears from his eyes and did what he was ordered. In one quick movement he carried out the man's dieing wish, slitting his throat. Jet wobbely got up removing his other sword from Lu Wei's lifeless hand. With each step reality set in to Jet's small 8 year old mind. He, had killed a person.

Jet returned to the main hall of the Dai Li's headquarters where Long Feng approached him.

"You have a journey ahead." Long Feng said handing him a small cloth sack. Jet took it and he soon noticed a piece of straw in his belt.

"I will escort you to the exit point right outside of Ba Sing Se." Long Feng said walking away. Jet took the piece of straw and loosely placed it in his mouth, following Long Feng.

**A/U I hope you enjoyed another chapter will be up in a few days. Promise ;)**


End file.
